


Sharing

by Bushwah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Fail, Complete, Funny, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Pointlessly AU, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua goes into his old room, only to find Milluki has moved into his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Killua had been holding Ten for forty-five minutes when Milluki walked in.

"You! Get off of my bed!" he yelled. Killua did not turn around.

Milluki cursed him as seventy kinds of a bastard, and born of one as well. Killua's Ten did not flicker, and his expression did not change.

"I'll tell Illumi—"

Killua's Ten grew stronger as his anger bled into it. "You won't," Killua said in a low voice, rising from the bed. Milluki did the smart thing and ran from his own room as quickly as his bulk allowed. Killua sat down again, holding his Ten steady.

_Too bad he didn't stay... I could have used the practice._

###

"I left my phone in there! If I don't get it soon, the anti-theft program will make it explode! Please, Mother, you've got to help."

"So Killua locked you out of your room?"

"Yes! That... little..."

Kikyou frowned. "Kalluto, dear, sneak into Milluki and Illumi's room and get Milluki's cell phone."

"Yes, Mother."

###

Killua sensed Kalluto's presence as a sound just below his usual frequency that was heard for only a fraction of a second, then gone. He couldn't figure out how his younger brother could possibly have gotten in and out so quickly, but decided it was probably a Nen thing and ignored it to concentrate on his own Ten.

Then he heard Kikyou's shrill voice berating Milluki, breaking his concentration. _"Shouldn't you know by now that no amount of porn is worth risking your brother's life?"_


End file.
